Forever and Always
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: I'll love you Lilly Oken, forever and Always." Just when everything was going right for them.... Loliver one-shot.


**Loliver one-shot I wrote and wanted to post. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :) oh, and if you don't like sad stories, don't read. :) x**

"I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. You are my life. I couldn't live without you. Going a day without you is like going a life time. I never want to lose you, becuse I would eventually lose myself. You make me who I am today and without you I'm a mess. That's why, Lillian Anne Truscott, I would like to spendthe rest of my life withyou. I want to stand in front of all our friends and family, and show my love for you. Lilly Truscott, Will you marry me? "

Oliver Oken had loved Lilly ever since they had met in pre-k. They grew up together, spent all their time together, knew everything about each other. Some would say they were a match made in heaven. Others would disagree, purely through jealousy. Love like that didn't happen as easily as that. No one is that lucky. No one, but Lilly and Oliver. At the age of 16, they realised their love for each other.

It was the way they looked into each others eyes. The truth when they said the words "I love you". The warm feeling they had as they lay together. Like a love story, only better. Where the princess meets the prince and they dance in the moonlight. The kind of love story parents tell their kids at night, giving them the hope they need for the future. Lilly and Oliver's relationship was full of hope. They would be together forever, everyone knew it.

And now, at the age of 23, they had finished college and had jobs. Oliver was a music producer and Lilly was drama teacher. At the end of each day, they would make sure andhave dinner together. Oliver had wanted to become singer in a band, but this would mean he would never have this meal withLilly every night. It was a sacrifice worthmaking. Nothing would come between the time he spent with Lilly, he loved her too much. Each andevery minute with her, meant everything to him.

"...Will you marry me?" Oliver had planned on taking Lilly out to somewhere fancy, somewhere big and expensive. Afterall, she was worth every penny. But at the last minute, he changed his mind. He wanted to take her somewhere that was special to them. Somewhere with some meaning.  
"Oliver Oken, I'd love to marry you." Lilly jumped into his arms and they kissed. Oliver opted for the grave yard. It may not be glamours, but it was where his Mom was buried. Lilly didn't mind at all, she knew how special it was to Oliver.

Oliver's mom died the week before he was due to graduate from High School. She had been driving home from work, when another car crashed into her, killing her instantly. Oliver was devastated. His dad andbrothers were a complete mess. He hadn't wanted to go to graduation or prom, but Lilly was with him the whole time. She knew how depressed he felt, but she held him together. She persuaded him to go to graduation and prom. She attended the funeral and held his hand the whole time. She was his saviour. He couldn't have went through any of it without her.

Oliver carefully slid a ring on Lilly's finger, "It was my mom's. My Dad told me to give it you. He knows how much I love you." "Oliver, Thankyou so much. It's beautiful."  
He grabbed her hand and turned to face his mom's grave stone. Nancy Oken, Loving Wife andMother. He smiled, "I wanted to propose here. I feel like she's here with us and I wanted that, because I know she loved you and knows you're the girl of my dreams."  
"She'll be proud of you."  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
"Mom, you're happy for me, right?" he asked "Yeah Oliver, she is," Lilly answered, "and, Mrs Oken? I promise I'll love him forever and never let him go." They faced each other again.  
"I love you," he whispered, "Mrs Lilly Oken."  
"I love you too."

Oliver's wasn't the only one to lose his mom. Lilly's Mom died a year ago. She had been stuck in a fire at work, killing everyone in the building. Lilly didn't think she could go on. Life without her mom was like life without answers. But just like Oliver did, she pulled herself together, along with his help and continued to live her life.

They walked hand in hand, to her Mom's grave. "Hey Mom," Lilly said. Thankfully, talking to a dead body's grave didn't seem strange to either of them, they both did it an awful lot. "We're getting married. I know you're happy for us, you thought we were meant for each other."  
"I'll take care of her, I promise. I won't let anything happen to her, you don't need to worry." Oliver added "She won't. She trusts you."  
Lilly smiled at him and they kissed. Even though, neither of their moms would be there to celebrate the life they had ahead, they knew they would happy for them. They knew they would look down from heaven, keep watch on them always.

From the first minute she thought about it, Lilly knew what style of dress she wanted. When she was a child, her and her mom were looking at a bride store shop window. There, she saw the dress of her dreams. It may have been very plain, white and long with thin straps, like most other wedding dresses, but it reminded her of her mom.

Miley Stewart was to be maid of honour, no question about it. Sure, Lilly hadn't seen much of her since High School, but apart from Oliver, she had never been as close to anyone as she was to Miley. They had been best friends through most of their school years. Lilly contacted her and she flew over from Tennessee, where she had returned to live. Miley knew that Lilly nd Oliver would be together forever. She knew how close they were. There was no lover truer than that of Lilly and Oliver. She was happy for them.

"I knew this would happen one, I really did." Miley told Lilly, "I'm so excited for you. You really deserve this. Look at all the drama you've been through in the last few years, well this is your reward for getting past it. You survived it all. You are truly meant to be together."  
"Yeah, I think we are," Lilly smiled.  
Oliver crept behind her, putting his arms on her waist, "I know we are."  
Lilly turned around and they kissed. Miley just laughed.

August 6th. The date was set. Many of their friends and family were invited. It was expected to be the best day of their lifes. They had waited for so long, but finally this day was approaching. "Lilly Truscott?" Oliver whispered as they lay on the sofa, the night before their wedding.  
"Yes?" Lilly laughed. She really hated that name, but she didn't need to worry. Soon it would be Lilly Oken.  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?"  
"Once or twice," she grinned.  
"Well, this time tomorrow we'll be married."  
"Yeah, we will be."  
"We'll be together forever, I love you."  
Lilly nodded, "I'll never ever leave you Oliver. "  
"You better not, I might just have to die."  
She giggled, "I love you too Oliver Oken, forever and always.

They had waited for so long for their day to come. Oliver and Lilly were always meant to be. This was the day everyone was waiting for.

"Your mom is proud of you," Oliver's dad told him an hour or two before the wedding. Oliver looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, his day was finally here.  
"Yeah, she is," Oliver replied.  
"Come here," his dad hugged him, "The day I married your mom, was the best day of my life. Let this be yours."  
Oliver smiled, "I love her, I really do."

Oliver's dad was please he was marrying Lilly. He knew her and he trusted her. He saw right from the begining and knew this was excatly how their lives would end up. They'd be together, forever and always.

"Are you ready for thi?" he asked Oliver, just as they were about to go.  
"More than ever."  
They walked out the room and into the church, where rows and rows of family and friends sat, patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
"She'll be here soon, you nervous?" Oliver's dad whispered to him.  
"A bit."  
A good ten minutes passed, and LIlly still hadn't turned up. Oliver started getting anxious. Maybe she didn't want to marry him?

"Oliver?!"  
Everyone turned to the back of the room. There, a startled Mileystood, extremely out of breath. She ran up the isle, "Oliver, it's Lilly," she burst into tears, "she's not well."  
Oliver faced turned chalk white. Miley ran back the way she came andOliver followed. They both jumped into the limo which brought Miley.  
"Miles, what happened?" Oliver spoke quietly, almost in tears.  
"She, I.... " she took a deep breath, "I walked in and she was lying in a heap on the floor. I couldn't do anything but phone for an ambulance. Maybe I should have done more, but I didn't know what-"  
Oliver just nodded, holding the tears back.

"Come on Ms Truscott." Oliver and Miley ran in the hospital room as the doctors were trying to resuscitate Lilly back to life.  
"No!" Oliver yelled and tried to move towards her, but a nurse stopped him, "Lilly! Please!"  
Tears were flooding from his eyes. This couldn't be happening, he thought. This was their day!  
"Please Lilly, stay with me!" he cried, "I love you, this is our day!"  
He looked at her. She was wearing her wedding dress. This was the first time he had seen her in it, she was beautiful.  
"No!!!!" he screamed as the doctors took a step back from her, "Do something!!"  
"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing else we can do."  
Oliver fell to his knees.  
"Time of death, 1:59, August 6th 2015."

August 6th 2015, the day he was to marry his beautiful Lilly Truscott. Oliver stood up walked over to her. She looked so pale and delicate. He held her stone cold hand.  
"I love you Lilly. This was meant to be our day. I can't live without you, what," he stuttered, "What will I do?"  
He kissed her fore head.

"We didn't even have any kids together, we didn't even get to walk down the isle," he cried harder, "but..I love you Lilly Oken, you'll always be mine and you'll never leave my heart, right? I know, you're in heaven now and will look down on me. I'll love you Lilly Oken, **forever and always." **

(L) x


End file.
